nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island
= Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, known as SpongeBob and Friends: Battle for Volcano Island in Europe, is the sequel to the 2005 video game Nicktoons Unite!. Characters from numerous Nickelodeon shows, such as Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents and Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol. The plot involves Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, Audryck, Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda), Patrick Star, Sam Manson, and Sandy Cheeks to protect the island from an all-new villain named Mawgu. Tucker Foley, Danjhely, Squidward Tentacles, and Jimmy Neutron also appear, but only as support and are non-playable. It was followed by Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots a year linus = On Volcano Island, a couple of crabs, led by the Wise Crab, are enacting a ritual to send 10 heroes there to save their island. But the Mawgu, an evil being, brings the ritual to a halt, scattering the heroes. Danny Phantom, Audryck and SpongeBob SquarePants fall from the sky and end up with the Wise Old Crab, and he explains why they were dropped here: The Mawgu was an ancient enemy who escaped his prison, and seeks vengeance, using a toxic ooze which corrupts everything it touches, but the prophecies say that "The Chosen Ones" will save them. The Crab trains them and tells the heroes to follow him so that he can direct them to camp. The heroes stop various enemies, and then find Patrick. They then go Shipwreck Cliff and rescue Tucker and Danjhely from repeatedly regurgitating giant seagulls. They then find camp, and are given the mission to find the "Night Girl (Sam Manson)" and the "Whiny Cephalopod (Squidward Tentacles)", and they are found. Timmy Turner is then found at Fort Crabclaw with a Jimmy Neutron communicator which fell from the sky. However, the machine has no batteries. The heroes are then sent to destroy The Great Carapace, a giant sand monster with a wooden shell. They destroy the shell and push the monster into a waterfall by using catapults and coconuts. They are then rewarded with a jewel, which is the battery for the communicator. They talk to Jimmy using the communicator, and Jimmy explains that Mawgu is using a Rip in Time and Space to steal energy from all the worlds and keep it all for himself, and if he succeeds their worlds will be destroyed. Then Jimmy sends Tucker plans for the Neutronic Rip- Zipper, a device that recovers all the energy Mawgu stole and closes the Rip. The parts they need for the device are scattered across the Island. Then the wise old crab says that he knows where the last hero is, the deep sea squirrel (Sandy Cheeks) after they climb a pyramid, they find Sandy fighting Monsters. After the heros help her they find the first part for the rip-zipper behind a crystal wall. After the Nicktoons gain all three Rip-Zipper items, they go in the Volcano, and find The Mawgu, whom transports them between Time and Space. The Nicktoons then succeed in defeating Mawgu, imprisoning him within the Rip, and closing it. The heroes are praised for the save of the island and Jimmy is able to activate a portal to send them home. It shows at the end, that the heroes heads' are carved on the side of a mountain. Characters The Chosen Ones (though not all are playable) are some of the Nicktoons characters from Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents, and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Spongebob Patrick Danny Timmy Cosmo Wanda Sam Sandy Tucker MediaWiki:BadtitletextAudryck Old hermit crab Jimmy Bosses *'Mawgu ' *'King Gorge ' *'The Great Carrapace ' In it, there are many interactive items the player can use to advance in the game, whether or not it's to advance in the level, or the whole game. Nuts Nuts are some Coconuts and exotic nuts the player can pick up and throw at obstacles to break them. In the earlier levels, the nuts are small, round, and have a classic, bomb-like white string at the top of them, but after Fort Crabclaw, the nuts become giant, oval-shaped and are cracked. Levers Levers are used in the game to activate a crane, drop a pipe, etc. to advance in a level. They are rarely found in the game. Pickups There are many pickups in the game to restore health and charge ranged weapons. Blue Energy restores health, while Orange Energy gives you one shot. The player can carry up to 5 shots. Costume Pickups Costume Pickups are small items the player must collect to "create" a costume the player can use in-game. SpongeBob SquarePants' items are clams, his costume is a pirate. Danny Phantom's items are cogs, his costume is the Fenton Suit. Patrick Star's items are tusks, they are hard to find, as you must punch a specific shrub, causing a warthog to run around and drop tusks. Patrick Star's costume is an island native. Sam Manson's items are "mysterious" tikis, her costume is the prom dress. Timmy Turner's items are alien fruit, his costume is Crash Nebula. Sandy Cheeks' items are feathers, the way to find them is quite similar to tusks, you must punch the trees that shake and a bird will fly away dropping feathers. Her costume is a cheerleader. Audryck's items are animal patrol badges, his costume is a ultimate rescue outfit. Salvage Items Salvage Items are special items used to unlock bonus levels and extras. Salvage Items for Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Audryck, Sam Manson, and Patrick Star unlock Bonus Levels, such as "Ghost Zone Zoomin'" and "Goofy Goober Rush." There are Salvage Items for the NPCs. Salvage Items for Tucker Foley, Danjhely and Squidward Tentacles unlock the Movie Theater and the Art Gallery. Category:Games